What Have You Done?
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Raditz allows Vegeta to let Cell absorb Android 18. Mary is livid and won't allow Raditz to touch her. What's gonna happen? Rated for language, lemons, violence, and dubious con!


What Have You Done?

 _ **Warning: Dubious consent!**_

Mary was seeing red. Raditz had doomed everyone. He allowed Vegeta to let Cell absorb Android 18 and become Perfect Cell. As soon as Future Trunks told everyone, Mary stormed off and went to her room, locking Raditz out. The only time she did leave was when she fed Gina and put the baby back to sleep. Even then, she didn't allow Raditz to see her. As soon as Gina went to sleep, Mary went back into her room, locked the door, and fumed. He had proposed to her a few days ago but she said she needed to think about it first. Now, she knew what her answer was.

How could Raditz be so stupid? Did he not know what he did was dangerous? Now that Cell was perfect, there was no way the Z fighters could win now. Thanks to Vegeta and Raditz, Earth was fucked. Everyone was going to die. And for what? For a challenge? The more Mary thought about it, the madder she got. Fucking Saiyans with their fucking pride!

A loud knock on the bedroom door woke Mary from her hateful fog and she listened for the person to reveal themselves.

"Mary, open the door!" demanded Raditz, much to the woman's displeasure.

"Go away!" she yelled, not moving from the spot on her bed. "You fucking traitor!"

Raditz wouldn't take no for an answer. "If you don't open the door, I will blast it down!" He powered up a Ki attack in his hand, preparing to blast the door down.

Growling to herself, Mary got up from the bed, unlocked the door, and let Raditz in. As soon as he walked in, though, she slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. The large Saiyan gave her a dangerous look but she wasn't intimidated by it. If she could deal with Vegeta, she could deal with anything.

"You bastard!" she cried, slamming the door shut. "What the fuck have you done!? Instead of doing what you were supposed to do, you and Vegeta let Cell absorb 18!" Her piercing blue eyes seemed to impale Raditz like how the Namekian's attack did that one time.

A muscle tightened in Raditz's jawbone and he snaked an arm around her waist, much to her anger and protest. She tried to wriggle out of his touch but he was too strong. His arm was like a vice, planting her firmly in one spot. In a flash of fury, Mary started hitting Raditz on chest, trying to injure him. Tears burned her eyes as she went on her frenzied rage. Her grunts from hitting him turned into sobs and her body wracked with shudders.

"You son of a bitch! You selfish son of a bitch! I hate you! I hate you!" she wept, shoving him hard in the chest.

"Woman…" he sighed, annoyed at her emotional episode.

"NO!" she screamed, shaking her head, her eyes burning like blue flames. "You can't talk yourself out of this one, you traitor! You doomed everyone! You and that so-called prince!" Tears rolled down her cheeks and her face crumbled with sobs but after a few seconds her expression hardened and her eyes narrowed. She had fierce look that made her look like an enraged Saiyan. What she said next was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"I'm glad I didn't marry you," she stated softly, dispassionately watching Raditz's expression change from irritation to anger. His eyes widened and burned like coals.

Before she could say anything else, she found herself slammed into a wall, a small squeak of pain escaping her when her head hit the painted wood. Raditz menacingly advanced on her and pinned her up against the wall, his eyes burning with absolute fury. Her breaths came out as shuddering pants as she stared at him with widened, fearful eyes. Normally, the pitiful look would have made Raditz feel bad but he wasn't feeling merciful today. Glaring at her for a moment, he swooped down and captured her lips in a harsh, bruising kiss.

Mary's eyebrows shot up in shock and she pushed at Raditz, trying to get him off of her. She smacked at his armor again in a foolish effort to disengage him. "Get off of me!" she cried, pushing at his chest. Raditz captured her wrists in an iron hold and forced her arms against the wall, still not saying a word. Fear coursed through her veins when she realized she was overpowered, but she still glared at him and fought against his hold, trying to show him she was unafraid. She made a big mistake in thinking she could fight him.

"Fuck you!" she screamed, thrashing desperately. "Fuck you! Fuck you!" The adrenaline made her eyes fill with new tears, but she wouldn't let that deter her. She continued thrashing and fighting until Raditz pressed his stronger body against hers, effectively pinning her to the wall.

"Stop it!" she cried, gasping when she felt his lips trail and suckle the sensitive skin of her neck. "No, please…" An unbidden moan escaped her when she felt his tongue brush her neck. She hated this, hated how arousal filled her stomach, hated that he could overpower her. She took a deep breath and tried to fight against him again, thrashing under his form. "Stop it!" That came out as desperate gasp.

Finally, Raditz moved away, but then he captured her wrists in one hand, using the other to remove her clothes.

"Raditz, no!" Mary shouted, thrashing about and trying to get her hands loose. The warrior ignored her as he pulled at her tank top, running his calloused hand over the skin of her belly. The muscles in her stomach tightened and she inhaled sharply. He removed his hand from her stomach, grabbed the front of the shirt, and ripped the material off her body, revealing her bra to his scrutiny. In a flash, the bra was ripped off, revealing her pale breasts to him. He stared at them briefly before continuing his work. She glared at him when she felt his fingers brush the waistline of her jeans. He unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down, giving him a flash of her hot pink panties.

She wriggled again, snarling as he studied her. She couldn't read the emotion in his eyes, but his face remained impassive. That enraged her even further.

He pressed his body against hers when she struggled, pinning her body against the wall again. When her fight died away, he finished pulling her pants down, leaving them bunched around her hips, and cupped her through her underwear. She bit back a moan at the feel of his fingers against her sensitive zone, slowly moving over her lower lips. A gasp escaped her as he continued stroking her and she cursed her body for softening against his touch.

She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut, trying to suppress her feelings. _Damn him!_ She turned her head away, her lower jaw trembling with a moan that she refused to let out. She felt him switch hands and she opened her eyes to see what was going on. Raditz had taken his armor off, slowly peeling his blue spandex suit off. Her eyes widened in fear and she started to struggle again.

"No! Raditz, stop! We're not doing this! Stop it!"

He seemed to ignore her, continuing to remove her pants. She tried to kick him but her legs got tangled up in her jeans and she couldn't do anything. He lifted up one of her legs and yanked one of the pant legs down. He did the same with the other, not taking his eyes off of her. He was confident in what he was doing. They stayed like that for a few minutes, his suit around his waist and her pants covering her feet.

"Raditz," Mary tried to softly reason with him. "I don't wanna…"

She was cut off when Raditz used his power to disintegrate the Saiyan suit and ripped her panties and jeans off of her, slamming into her in one fluid motion. She let out a strangled cry, her eyes closing. He thrusted into her, causing her to involuntarily arch against him. She rested her forehead against his shoulder, shuddering with pleasure. She hated herself for feeling this way. She gripped onto his arms to keep herself from falling. Raditz didn't utter a word. He just grabbed her hips and held her still as he increased his thrusts, listening to her cry out in desperation.

She did her best to keep herself from letting out a sob as he increased his speed, causing her to whimper unwillingly. Jolts of pleasure shot through her body, making her body succumb to her desires, as he slammed into with his hips like pistons. He pushed her into the wall, going inhumanely fast. Mary couldn't even count how many times he thrusted into her. The sound of skin slapping echoed throughout the room, as Raditz kept his gaze on the wall, a muscle jumping in his jaw as he inhaled her scent. God, she smelled so good! A loud whimper escaped her as she clenched around his member.

"I hate you…" she moaned in a shaky tone, on the verge of release. "I hate you…"

Raditz closed his eyes, groaning at the feeling of her tightening around him. A feral growl came from his throat as he felt his own end coming. She shuddered against him, soaking his member with her own juices. A small sob escaped her as he lifted his head and caught her eyes with his. Finally, Raditz let out low growl and he released into her, holding her close to him and shuddering against her. Mary rested her head against his shoulder, trying to slow her heart rate down and regain her strength.

After a few seconds, Raditz put her down and pulled away from her. Mary's legs trembled and she raised her hand, slapping him across the face again. He didn't stop her or fight her, but he did glare at her as he bent down and picked up his armor, throwing it into the hamper.

"I hate you," she said again, picking her clothes up forcefully and throwing them into the hamper. "Get out."

"Fine," Raditz said coldly, walking out of the room, not caring that he was naked.

When he shut the door behind him, Mary fell into bed and curled up into fetal position, sobbing her heart out. She wasn't only angry. She was heartbroken that Raditz had done this with no remorse. Trembling, Mary pulled her covers over her naked body and cried herself to sleep.

…

She woke up hours later, noticing her room was darker. Her observation was cut short as a gasp escaped her. A light moan came from her lips as she felt her legs being parted and a tongue running over her sensitive clit. Her trembling hands reached over to the covers and she pulled them back, revealing Raditz. The Saiyan inserted his tongue into her slippery tunnel and licked up the musky liquid that Mary released. Mary dug her hands into Raditz's long spiky hair and trapped his head between her legs. Whimpers came from Mary and her body trembled as she released into Raditz's mouth. Raditz smirked as he swallowed up all of the honey she released and he pulled back, revealing that he was nude.

"Raditz, no…" she gasped as he climbed on top of her. He cut her off with his lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She could taste herself on his tongue but it wasn't totally unpleasant. Suddenly, she turned her head away, breaking off the kiss.

"No," she said again, shaking her head and pushing at his shoulders.

He pulled back, positioning his face a few inches away from her neck, and closed his eyes. He leaned towards her and kissed her neck, feeling a shudder rip through her body as her grip on his arms slackened. A soft moan came from her as he began kissing her neck like the day before.

"No," she protested halfheartedly, feeling him slip hand down her waist and over her opening.

Another soft moan came from her as she felt his fingers enter her opening. He could fit three in because of how he had loosened her up earlier. She let out a sharper moan as he thrusted his fingers into her. She wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or pain. It was like he was trying to wrench the sexual feelings out of her. A strangled whimper escaped as she stirred under his touch. Her body jerked as he thrust his fingers into her, touching and scraping the sensitive parts of her clit. She could feel it barreling like a freight train. With an arch of her back, she threw her head back and cried out, releasing all over his fingers.

When she was done, Raditz pulled his fingers out and licked the juices off of them. The taste was musky and it made him groan lustfully. God, she was so luscious! Without giving her any time to recover, he slid into her and began thrusting into her at inhuman speed. Her body jerked as he slammed into her. She quivered around him and whimpered in pain and pleasure. He was being too rough with her. She knew there were going to be bruises from this encounter. His grip on her hips was strong and it felt like her bones were aching under his thumbs.

"Stop…" she moaned, wincing in pain. "You're being too rough."

Raditz didn't respond but continued slamming into her. Sobs came from her as he did his work and she tried as hard as she could not to cry. It was so painful but it also felt good. Why was she enjoying this? She wasn't a masochist and yet here she was enjoying this.

"Raditz, it hurts…" she whimpered, gripping his arms tightly. "Stop…" The last word was drawn out because she was so close that it hurt.

Whimpering and sobbing, Mary finally released, tears spilling down her cheeks. Her release seemed to encourage Raditz's because he came a few minutes later, growling as he shot his seed deep into her system. After making sure she got all of his Saiyan substance, he pulled out and collapsed next to her, breathing heavily.

"You hurt me, Raditz," she whimpered when he nuzzled into her neck.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, running a hand down the length of her body and reveling in her soft skin.

Mary looked down and noticed she had bruises on her hips, waist, and ribcage. She also felt tenderness on her jaw but she didn't know if it was a bruise because she needed a mirror to see it. She also had two hickeys on her neck, suckle marks on her arms, and bites on her thighs. If she didn't actually have sex, she'd probably mistaken those wounds for battle scars. The last time Raditz was that passionate was when they got into an argument about how they argued. It wasn't hate or angry sex, but it was rougher than the usual couplings she was used to. She had to wear foundation to keep her bruises and hickeys from sticking out. One time, Bulma saw those marks and assumed Raditz was abusing Mary. It took Mary a good fifteen minutes to calm Bulma down and tell her it was from sex and it didn't hurt at the time.

Now, however, Mary could feel every ache in her body. Raditz definitely wasn't gentle with her. She was used to sweet and even passionate love-making, not the frenzied, angry last few couplings. It may had been okay for Saiyan women but humans were different. For example, most had a lower threshold for pain than Saiyan women. Mary would need to take a hot bath and Ibuprofen to heal her muscles of the extensive exertion they experienced.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again, pressing his lips to her temples. This time it seemed he was apologizing for what he did on the battlefield the day prior.

"I know," she murmured, feeling her eyelids grow heavy with exhaustion. "Let's go to sleep now."

She snuggled up to Raditz, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. After a few minutes, Mary was almost fast asleep again. The last words she said to Raditz before conking out was, "I forgive you…"

Raditz smiled and allowed himself to surrender to exhaustion, holding his woman close to him as a promise of protection. He would make this right. For the love of a woman, he would do anything to kill Cell, even if it meant dying.

 _Get ready,_ Perfect _Cell,_ he mentally sneered Cell's new name, _because I will show no mercy and I will destroy you with my own two hands._

He was slightly roused when Mary stirred against him so he repositioned his arm to wrap around her waist and held her tight. He would protect her from her nightmares. Saiyans were warriors but they were also protectors of their families. No one, not even Cell, would be able to stop Raditz from protecting his family.

 _ **A/N: Crappy ending is crappy! Well, that's that. See you all next time. Bye!**_


End file.
